prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure
Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by CaitsMeow. It features a motif of constellations, light, and music. It can be read on Ao3 or on Fanfiction.net. Plot ''List of Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure episodes'' The citizens of the magical kingdom of Illuster enjoy a peaceful existence under the watchful eye of the noble Queen Lucinda and her two daughters, Princess Nerissa and Princess Celes, thanks to the magical Rainbow Melody enshrined in the Celestial Citadel's Temple of the Stars, which protects Illuster from outside harm and resonates with the Roaring Sparks - the embodiment of a person’s emotions, dreams, and willpower - its inhabitants carry within their hearts, granting them increased vigor and health. However, these peaceful days are about to come to an abrupt end. On the day of Nerissa’s 14th birthday celebration, the Rainbow Melody suddenly loses its power. Immediately afterard, an attack is launched from within the castle by the Void Clan, a group that seeks to create a world without will, dreams, or emotion and is led by Sardonyx, a woman who holds a grudge against Illuster for unknown reasons. In the ensuing chaos, the Roaring Sparks of Illuster’s populace are blackened one by one, transforming them into mindless monsters. Before she can succumb to this fate herself, Queen Lucinda orders her daughters, Sirius, head librarian of the royal library, and Amber, bodyguard to the princesses of Illuster, to flee to Earth, along with the Celestial Orgel that once held the Rainbow Melody and the kingdom's four sacred Roaring Medallions, tasking the group with the restoration of the Rainbow Melody and with it, the hearts of Illuster’s people. Unfortunately, the Celestial Orgel, two of the Roaring Medallions and Princess Celes are separated from the group during their escape attempt. Now stranded on Earth, Nerissa and Amber take on the identities of junior high school students Nanami Nagisa and Kohaku Shishioh in order to blend in with the general populace as they commence their mission to restore the Rainbow Melody and thus save Illuster. Their task is complicated by the presence of the Void Clan, who have followed them to Earth in order to both pursue their own goals and defeat the remnants of Illuster once and for all. Thankfully, Nanami and Kohaku have the ability to fight back this time around by using the Roaring Medallions to transform into the magical warriors Cure Delphinus and Cure Leo. As the two embark on their new lives as both nascent warriors and magical refugees in disguise, they make the acquaintance of the mysterious Hoshikawa twins, Yuu and Tsukiko, who are secretly disguised members of the Void Clan. As the two groups grow closer outside of battle, Yuu and Tsukiko find their hearts gradually opening, something that might lead to their own awakening as heroes. Characters Pretty Cure Nanami Nagisa / Princess Nerissa / Cure Delphinus * Voiced By: Miho Arakawa Formally known as Nerissa, the elder of Illuster's two princesses, Nanami assumed her current identity after being forced to take shelter on Earth. She is a cheerful and idealistic girl who loves reading and has a strong affinity for libraries. Although she takes pride in her royal status and takes her obligations as a princess seriously, Nanami wishes to live as an average girl while on Earth. She is a staunch believer in diplomacy and is willing to reach out even to her enemies, something that has marked results down the line. As Cure Delphinus, the Blossom Knight, her theme colors are pink, fuchsia, and cream, she controls the power of water, and she prefers long-range magical attacks. Kohaku Shishioh / Amber Lowe / Cure Leo * Voiced By: Yuu Kobayashi Formally known as Amber Lowe, Kohaku is a tomboyish girl who was raised to act as a bodyguard for Illuster's princesses. Her cold upbringing at her mother's hands left her with little self-worth outside of her role as a sword and shield for Nanami. Although Nanami's friendship helps her regain more volition, she is still much more anxious and self-deprecating than her partner. She lacks Nanami's idealism and willingness to trust even her enemies and sometimes worries about her partner because of these tendencies. As Cure Leo, the Tempest Knight, her theme colors are orange, yellow, and tan, she controls the power of lightning, and she prefers close-range physical attacks. Allies Sirius * Voiced By: Mikako Komatsu Sirius, affectionately nicknamed "Siri" by Nanami, is the head librarian of the royal library of Illuster, the steward of the Temple of the Stars, and one of Illuster's resident long-lived Celestial Beasts. Their normal form is that of a humanoid with dog-like attributes, but they are also capable of assuming the form of a large dog capable of carrying multiple people on their back or more commonly, a smaller version of this form, which is often assumed to be an akita by others. Sirius is usually a calmly cheerful and perpetually unflappable sort, only displaying strong emotions when something is severely amiss. Although they have devoted themselves to helping Pretty Cure in any way they can, they are closest to Nanami, who has known them since the latter was a small child. While their larger form has a fair amount of battle utility, they will only step into fights as a last resort, as they are nowhere near as durable as Pretty Cure is and lack their purification abilities. Tsubasa Aozora * Voiced By: Mutsumi Tamura The owner of the coffee shop Shooting Star, which becomes a place of residence for Nanami, Kohaku, and Sirius after their escape from Illuster essentially brings them crashing down on her doorstep. Tsubasa is a rather gruff and overly straightforward older sister type who wastes very little time in adopting Nanami and Kohaku as her younger sister figures and tends to worry about and fixate on protecting them every bit as much as she does her own younger sister, Megumi. She used to be a delinquent known as the "Blue Hurricane" back in her high school days, and while she has long since reformed, her old reputation still lingers somewhat. The fighting skills Tsubasa honed during her delinquent days haven’t faded either, and she has no problem fighting back against the agents of the Void Clan if absolutely necessary. Villains Sardonyx * Voiced By: Houko Kuwashima A bitter and cold-hearted young woman who holds a grudge against Illuster. She leads an attack on the kingdom at the start of the story, reducing it to a silent and lifeless world populated by soulless bodies. She wishes to inflict this fate on all worlds, as she sees emotion, dreams, and willpower as the root causes of her pain. As Queen Kugelblitz's medium, Sardonyx possesses the ability to blacken the Roaring Sparks of all living beings within range and transform sapient beings into powerful Utsuroids. However, her gifts are finite, as she discovers after her attack on Illuster effectively burns them out. In order to restore her powers and carry out her ultimate goals, she tasks her followers with using Utsuroids to create the negative energy she needs. Her theme colors are gold and black, she controls the power of fire, and she has a dragon motif. Queen Kugelblitz * Voiced By: Mitsuko Horie Sardonyx's mysterious benefactor and the self-described Queen of the Void. Sardonyx became her medium after the loss of the Kingdom of Crystals. Initially only manifesting as Sardonyx's shadow while occasionally asserting control over her medium, Kugelblitz eventually becomes strong enough to completely take over Sardonyx's body. Although she bills herself as Sardonyx's generous benefactor, Kugelblitz treats her medium rather coldly, and her cruelty only increases over time. She takes up an interest in Celes right after her formal debut and claims to know a way to help her become more powerful. Princess Celes * Voiced By: Rumi Shishido The younger princess of Illuster, Celes is a ten-year-old girl with higher-than-average magical power. She was supposed to escape to Earth with the other Illuster refugees but was dragged away during the group's escape attempt. Although Celes was believed to have succumbed to the same fate as the rest of Illuster's population, she is later revealed to have survived and become an agent of the Void Clan. She is also responsible for the destruction of the Rainbow Melody, which led to the series' events. Although Sardonyx amplified Celes' magic, she still has the strength and durability of a normal child, leaving her helpless once her magical power is exhausted. Nevertheless, Sardonyx considers Celes a vital component in her plans, namely for her ability to open the Celestial Orgel and manipulate the Rainbow Melody. She controls the power of darkness. Agate / Hisao Hoshikawa * Voiced By: Hiroaki Hirata The eldest of the Void Triad, three siblings who serve as Sardonyx’s enforcers. Agate appears to to be a carefree young man of twenty-one who is a notably heavy sleeper and is seldom recognized as an authority figure by his younger sisters. He is much more cynical than he lets on, hiding his depression over and apathy towards Sardonyx's goal behind a cheery facade. When not acting as an agent of the Void Clan, he often hangs around Shooting Star as “Hisao Hoshikawa” and eventually strikes up a friendship with Tsubasa. His theme colors are dark orange and burgundy, he controls the power of earth, and he has a snake motif. Tourmaline / Yuu Hoshikawa * Voiced By: Junko Noda The middle child of the Void Triad, Tourmaline is a strict-natured and borderline-emotionless fourteen-year-old girl who is utterly obsessed with earning Sardonyx’s approval. She transfers into Sorairo Academy alongside her sister under the alias “Yuu Hoshikawa” in order to keep tabs on Pretty Cure early in the series. Her lacking social skills and tendency towards brutal honesty keep her socially isolated at first. Although she is initially contemptuous of humanity, Tourmaline’s cold heart gradually defrosts as she forms friendships on Earth. Her theme colors are dark blue and green, she controls the power of wind, and she has a peacock motif. Selenite / Tsukiko Hoshikawa * Voiced By: Makiko Ohmoto The youngest of the Void Triad, Selenite is her twin sister's opposite in many respects, being more emotional, socially-adept, and friendly. This earns her much more social favor than her twin when she transfers into Sorairo Academy as “Tsukiko Hoshikawa”. Selenite is taken in by the appeals of the human world far more easily than Tourmaline is and lacks her sister's slavish loyalty towards Sardonyx. This leads her to rapidly lose interest in carrying out Sardonyx's plans and become increasingly attached to the life of a normal schoolgirl. Her theme colors are gray and violet, she controls the power of light, and she has a rabbit motif. Vulpecula * Voiced By: Chieko Higuchi A new addition to the villains who debuts formally after the Void Triad's defection. She was originally Celes' favorite doll and constant companion. Celes' strong love for Vulpecula gave the doll a very faint Roaring Spark of her own, allowing Sardonyx to transform her into a living being. She is almost perpetually energetic and cheerful, even when being outright malicious, and although she will defer to Sardonyx, her primary loyalty is towards Celes. Her theme colors are red and black, she controls the power of stars, and she has a fox motif. Utsuroid The monsters of the day. They are formed by removing a victim's Roaring Spark and blackening it, causing the victim to transform into an Utsuroid. Each Utsuroid takes a form inspired by an aspect of the victim's personality and has one prime directive - to generate negative energy, both on their own and by affecting the Roaring Sparks of civilians in the area. Brighter Roaring Sparks, which are found in people feeling particularly strong emotions, make for a powerful Utsuroid, leading the Void Triad to single out victims with this quality. However, brighter Roaring Sparks also release more Rainbow Energy upon being purified and returned to normal, making it easier for Pretty Cure to complete their task of restoring the Rainbow Melody. Civilians Megumi Aozora * Voiced By: Satomi Arai Pretty Cure's easily exasperated homeroom teacher and the younger sister of Tsubasa, who refers to her as "Meg".The two got along poorly growing up, due to Megumi's status as a model student and Tsubasa's lifestyle as a delinquent. Although Megumi and Tsubasa's relationship has improved somewhat in their adulthood, there is still tension lingering betweent he two sisters. She grows suspicious of Nanami and Kohaku despite Tsubasa's attempts to keep her in the dark and learns their true identities after episode 7. Amane Yamaguchi * Voiced By: Ai Kayano A second-year student at Sorairo Academy and the representative of Class 2-B. Amane is friendly and personable, if occasionally just a bit too clingy for her own good, and is seen as dependable by both her fellow students and the adults around her. However, a lifetime spent being compared to her high-achieving older brother has made her a neurotic perfectionist who frequently overextends herself trying to prove herself useful to those around her and is constantly measuring herself against the "special" people around her. Amane is the first Sorairo student to reach out to Nanami and Kohaku, and she goes on to become a loyal friend of theirs. Yuzuki Himi * Voiced By: Ai Shimizu A third-year student at Sorairo Academy, the president of its student council, and the daughter of the richest family in town. While Yuzuki’s high status, competencies in many fields, and graceful bearing make her a legendary figure among the student body, the same people who idolize her are either too intimidated by her reputation to approach her or more interested in what she can offer them than who she is as a person, leaving her nigh-isolated outside of her girlfriend, Robin and quietly miserable. Her situation elicits strong feelings of empathy in Nanami, who has experienced similar treatment as a princess of Illuster, and the two girls quickly strike up a friendship. She is quite formal, restrained and no-nonsense, making quite the contrast to her girlfriend, but does have a more playful side, which surfaces more often as she integrates into the Cures' social circle. She figures out Pretty Cure’s identities early on and obliquely reveals this during episode 10. Robin Asahina * Voiced By: Yuuko Sanpei A third-year student at Sorairo Academy and the captain of its fencing team. The half-American Robin possesses an elegant prince-like appearance, which is slightly undermined by her loud and hammy personality, and is known as “the sun” by the student body due to her self-proclaimed mission to brighten the day of every girl that crosses her path, especially if that girl happens to be her girlfriend, Yuzuki. Although Robin appears to be perpetually cheerful, she tends to guilt herself out of displaying negative emotions due to circumstances in her past, even if this acts to her own detriment. She is elated when Kohaku joins the fencing team given her high skill with a sword and is elated to see the initially timid and self-doubting younger girl become more self-confident. Like her girlfriend, she figures out Pretty Cure’s identities early on. Irene Asahina * Voiced By: Yukari Fukui A sixth grader at Nijiro Elementary School and Robin’s younger sister. Once a bright and outgoing girl with no shortage of dreams, Irene has withdrawn into herself due to a combination of familial issues and bullying and has become someone who barely emotes or speaks to others. However, she gets along well with animals, making her a valuable asset at her aunt's pet store. She is targeted by Tourmaline early on, due to her unusually bright Roaring Spark, and becomes key in reforming the older girl's twisted heart. Items Roaring Compact: Pretty Cure's transformation devices, which resemble small CD players and are powered by a Roaring Medallion featuring the likeness of their respective animal. They are worn in a pouch on the Cure’s waists when transformed and gather the energy released by purified Utsuroids until it can be transferred to the Celestial Orgel. They are activated by inserting a Roaring Medallion, pressing a button on the device, and using the call "Pretty Cure, Roaring Rebirth!" Melody Arm: Pretty Cure's sidearms, which are able to be summoned once their wielders reach a certain level of power. They possess two modes - an instrument mode, used to execute a powered-up finishing attack, and a weapon mode, used for regular attacks. Celestial Orgel: The legendary music box that houses the Rainbow Melody. Only members of Illuster's royalty can open it. While it is essentially powerless now, it’s still an object of great importance to the Cures, as their ability to restore their kingdom and return home is contingent on restoring it to its former power. Roaring Sparks: Shining, star-shaped crystals which lie within all living things and represent their holder's willpower, dreams, and emotion. Removing and blackening an individual's Roaring Spark causes them to transform into an Utsuroid and eventually an empty shell, a fate that befell almost everyone in Illuster at the start of the story. Trivia * Much like the Cures, the villains are also themed after constellations in addition to being themed after various minerals (itself a shout-out to Sailor Moon's tendency to utilize similar naming schemes for its villains), corresponding to Hydra, Serpens, Pavo, and Lepus, respectively. * The (eventual) four Cures in this series also possess an oblique "flower, bird, wind, moon" motif. This is a small homage to Futari wa Precure Splash Star, one of the writer's favorite Precure seasons. Category:Fan Series Category:CaitsMeow's Fanseries